Walk Away
by ISLover
Summary: Tommy walks out of Jude's life, but he doesn't forsee seeing her again. Who will be the one to walk away this time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was her last attempt at reaching out to him. It was her plea for him to finally let her go. A plea for Tommy to finally give Jude her heart back, however broken and bruised it was. It has been more than a year since he has left. Yet he still had a hold of her heart. She decided that she needed to end the charade and finally move on, however hard that might be. She was tired of dwelling over him. She needed the closure. The song represented just that. Closure. She knew that he would hear it somehow. She knew that he would understand the exact meaning of the words. She just hoped that he would let go the same way that she was letting go.

Her song became her first single off of her new album, her third one, which she slowly started to work on. As soon as it hit the airwaves, it had become an instant hit.

He was driving his car, on his way home, with the radio turned on the song that came on overpowered him. He knew the voice that was singing the song. He pulled over and listened attentively to each word that came out his car speakers.

_Spoken: What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?_

_I was naïve, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping_

_Got caught in the web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely_

_And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I _

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away…_

_I should've known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner_

_Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away…_

_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

_It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop this sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I lost control_

_Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need oh_

_I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiending for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back to the one thing I need oh_

_I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep going right back_

_To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

After the song finished, he couldn't hear anything anymore. All that was going through his mind were the lyrics of the song he just heard. He knew she was asking him to do. He was now faced with a choice. A choice that he wasn't sure he was ready to make.

By the time he had made it back home it was midnight. He didn't realize that he was sitting on the side of that road for over five hours. It seemed to him like he just heard her song a minute ago. Her voice taunted him. It was all he could think about. What is he going to do?

Chapter 1:

It's been a month since her song became a single and Jude still hasn't heard from Tommy. She took it as a sign that he was finally letting her go. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You coward, you stupid coward." Jude said to herself. "Every time life throws you something your way, you run. Well you know what? I am done dwelling on you and what you did to me. It's time to start anew. You will no longer have the privilege to claim my heart or any tears that fall from my eyes."

She sat in her bedroom and realized that she still had pictures of Tommy everywhere. She decided it was time to put that part of her life away. She slowly took down all the pictures, looking at each one and mesmerizing the moment that was captured. She took out a box out of her closet and put the frames in it. At first she thought she would throw the pictures away but she decided against it. Whether she wanted to or not, she realized those pictures are a chapter of her life. Maybe one day she'll want to look back on her life and realize what a long road it has been. As she was about to close the box she realized there was one more thing that represented his presence. It was the writing journal he had given her when they finished her second album. She carefully picked it up from her bed and opened it to the first page. "Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us." She ran her hand over the inscription.

She quickly closed the book and gently placed inside the box. She closed the box and put in her closet, in a dark corner, covered with other random items she had in there. Oddly enough, she felt inspired. She sat down on her bed with few pieces of paper and a pen. Her hand began to flow freely across the white, crisp pages.

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open my hands  
And watch you rise_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly_

_I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And I truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly_

I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't over flowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way  
It feels to fly

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
My Butterfly_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly_

Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
Fly  
Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

After she finished the lyrics, a feeling of contentment and ease came over Jude. She folded the piece of paper that she just wrote on and put it in the back pocket of her jeans. She knew exactly what the song represented. It was her release. Her release of her heartbreak, her release of him. She slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Once outside she decided to walk to the studio instead of driving. It was too beautiful of a day to waste it in the car. With a fresh new outlook on her life she began walking.

Chapter 2:

"How could I think I would get away from her? What made me think that she wouldn't reach me somehow?" Tommy sat in his living room, his thoughts tormenting him.

The truth was that he left her that night against his own will. He had to go to Montana to take care of his own business. For the first two weeks that he was there, he was set on coming back to Toronto and explaining everything to Jude. For the first two weeks, Tommy's heart was breaking every time he thought about how he left things between them.

Then the tabloids came out with pictures of drunken Jude. He knew why she was in that mess. It was because of him. His ambiguousness that night left Jude vulnerable. At that moment, he decided it was better to run away from the problems instead of facing them. He decided on moving to New York, instead of coming back to Toronto. He was scared. Too scared to go back. So he moved to New York, Greenwich Village to be exact. He convinced himself that Jude was better without him and that he was better without her. He even learned to drown out the little voice of his subconscious telling him otherwise.

He never went back to music, to producing. It was too much of a reminder of his past life. He was set on starting a new life without her. He put away all of her pictures, CDs, and anything that would remind him of Jude, in a box and hid the box at the bottom of his closet. He never expected her to penetrate the American market. Not that he thought she wasn't good enough. That wasn't the case. He just never expected G-Major to have the necessary resources to do so. Therefore, he thought that he was safe. Safe from her. Anyone can imagine the surprised look on his face that day when he heard her voice coming over the radio. Here he was, trying so desperately to cut all ties to his old life and his old life comes back to haunt him down. "It must be karma." He said to himself as he thought about all the life choices that he ever made. Karma for living on the edge. Karma for playing with people's hearts and emotions.

The next day after he heard her song he even went out and bought the single. He fought hard against it, but it was life he wasn't himself anymore. Some unknown force walked him into the record store, picked up the single, paid for it. He went straight home, popped the CD into the player, and hit play. He found himself walking over to the closet and taking out the box. Slowly, he took out each picture and began remembering the moment that was captured on the print. When her song finished, he pressed play again. Underneath all the pictures he found Jude's previous albums. He went over to the stereo and popped the CDs in. He started with her first, reliving all the moments of that album. With each song his mind went back to the events that fueled the song. He remembered the exact time each song was written and recorded. When "Pick Up The Pieces" came on, to his own surprise, he didn't cringe. All he could think about was how she looked that day when they did the charity event. Her voice filling the room eventually started to fill his heart. As the first album came to an end, he popped the second CD in. That second album meant so much more to him. Her songs were his. "White Lines" came on. He remembered recording the day they recorded the song. It was on that day that he threw all the caution in the wind and decided to take his relationship with Jude to the next level. And then his mind went to the night that he left. His heart sank as he remembered all the events of the past year. "How could I be so stupid? How could I be such a coward? I let go of the best person that ever walked into my life because I thought anything would be better for her than me coming back. And to my own surprise she managed to find me."

Was he really ready to let her go? If anyone asked him that question six months ago, hell, even a day before he heard her song, he would have answer in a heartbeat – yes. But now, he wasn't ready to let her go at all. She captivated his heart all over again. But was he ready to go and face the music? Definitely not. He was too much of a coward to do that.

Feeling a wave of grogginess coming over him, he turned off the stereo and made his way into the bedroom. He left the box with the pictures on his coffee table. He got in the bed and began drowning into the dream. A dream of the beautiful Instant Star, Jude Harrison.

Chapter 3:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Jude's past year and a half has been filled with endless charade that she has been playing. When she was around people she put on a façade, trying to convince the people around her that she was fine and that Tommy's disappearance wasn't bothering her. While she was all by herself, especially right before she would fall asleep, all of her thoughts went back to him. She lost count of how many nights she cried herself to sleep.

Lately, though, after Walk Away was released she began to feel a wave of relief and calmness come over her. She didn't think of him as much. People around her began to notice that she had a new optimistic view on life.

Today, she sat in her bedroom with a suitcase spread across the floor. Darius was sending her on a trip to the States to promote her new single. She was happy that her music was reaching so many people. With that, she packed couple of shirts, couple of pairs of jeans, her undergarments, make-up, and her favorite pajamas. She wanted to keep the suitcase light. She knew if she came across a need to get any other pieces of clothing, the place that she was going had more to offer than the Toronto region ever had.

Jude made her way down the stairs and outside, where a limousine was already waiting for her to take her to the airport. She handed her suitcase to the limo driver and headed back inside the house.

"Dad, Sadie, I'm going. I'll call when I get there. I love you guys." Jude hugged her sister and her dad.

"Have fun." Sadie yelled from the doorstep.

"I sure will try." Jude yelled back from the car. With that the limo pulled out making their way to the airport.

Tommy woke up that afternoon with a slight headache. As he glanced over the clock on his nightstand, he recalled the events of the previous night. He was out at a Lotus till the wee hours of the morning. He went to the club to drown his memories in a glass of whatever the bartender was pouring.

He slowly made his way to the medicine cabinet to retrieve whatever headache remedy was in there. With two Excedrin's in his hand he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and downed the pills. After, he pulled out a bottle of beer that he had stored for moments like these. He opened the bottle and began to slowly drink the liquid inside. He went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. After showering and getting dressed he decided it was a beautiful day to take a walk. The fresh air would do him good, especially after getting rid of his hangover.

He slowly began to make his way down the block. Walking up Broadway, he decided to hail a cab. He was planning on going to Central Park.

The cab has stopped at Columbus Circle. Tommy paid the fare, got out of the car, and slowly began to make his way down 59th Street. He didn't even know where he was going, he felt like his feet had a mind of their own. He just went with the flow. Slowly making his way around the people on the street his gaze began fixated on a certain site before him. His feet slowly led him closer as he stood on the sidewalk watching as a person made their way out of a car and into the Essex House Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 4. I do not own Instant Star. I also don't own the part that I used from Sex And The City. On that note, please don't forget to post your review. Thanks.**

Chapter 4:

Tommy managed to go unnoticed. Jude has made her way into the lobby of the hotel without ever seeing Tommy.

Once in his apartment, Tommy began going over his whole day. What had caused him to walk by Essex House Hotel? "Saying it was fate would be too cheesy. And Tom Quincy is far too cool to be cheesy." He thought to himself. But whatever it was that caused him to walk by that particular hotel on that particular day brought nothing but Jude into his mind.

Without even thinking about what he was doing he picked up his cell phone and dialed all too familiar number. He didn't know whether she still kept the same number but hell it was worth the try. After four long rings her voicemail came on. As the message played, his mind contemplated whether to leave one or not.

"Hey Jude, it's…it's Tommy. I know I must probably be the last person you would've expected to call you right now, but I know you're in New York and well so am I. I know I probably shouldn't expect you to call me back but anyways my number is (212) 385-1122. Give me a call so we can maybe go for dinner or something. Bye."

After hearing the message that he had left on her phone she quickly pressed 7. Without giving the message another thought, she closed her phone and began to get ready to go out to dinner she had set up with Kat. After almost not speaking for two years, Jude thought it was time that they started to mend some fences. So once she landed in New York, Jude called up Kat and Kat agreed to meet her for dinner at Balthazar's.

She began making her way out of the lobby of the hotel when she noticed all too familiar face standing across from the hotel. When she came into his view, he quickly ran across the street to meet her face to face.

"Hey girl."

"Hey." It was all she could manage to get out.

"I called you the other day. Did you get my message?"

"Yea, I know. It's just I've been busy." Here we go again, she thought to herself.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go for dinner, you know talk." He asked a little too afraid of what her answer might be.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Sorry, I have to go. I'm already running late." She replied coldly as she began walking away.

"Jude, please come on can you let me explain." Tommy pleaded. At this point he was ready to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. It was at that moment that he truly realized how much this girl meant to him. How after so long of not seeing her, she still knew how to make his knees go weak.

She turned around. Facing him with anger shooting from her eyes she began yelling, not caring whether any of the passerby's heard her or not, as long as he got the message loud and clear: "You do this every time. Every time! What do you have some kind of a radar? Ooh, Jude might be happy, it's time to sweep in and shit all over it?"

"What? No, no, look. I came here to tell you something." He began replying. He couldn't help but to feel hurt and confused at the same time. "You and I…" He continued before being cut off.

"You and I nothing!" She yelled. At this point she began to get a little emotional. "You cannot do this to me again! You cannot jerk me around!"

"Jude, listen, it is different…"

"Oh, it's never different. It's three years of never being different! But this is it! I am done! Don't call me ever again. Forget you have my number! In fact, forget you know my name!" With that she turned around and began to run towards a taxi that was waiting for her.

Tommy just stood there. He felt like somebody had just punched him in the chest. He knew there was only one last resort left. He didn't want to turn to that resort. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures.


End file.
